Jennifer's Rabbit
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Platinum is having a hard time falling asleep. So, Dia just happens to know a lullaby. And the resulting dream is crazy. I don't own anything! Minor CommonerShipping


Jennifer's Rabbit

"Diamond?"

"Yes, Miss Lady?"

"I cannot fall asleep. Do you know any songs?"

"Yes…"

"Can you sing one?"

"Sure. It's a lullaby called 'Jennifer's Rabbit'. It's really old.

_Jennifer slept in her little bed,_

_With dreams of a rabbit in her little head._

_Jennifer's rabbit, brown and white,_

_Left the house and ran away one night,_

_Along with a turtle and a kangaroo,_

_And seventeen monkeys from the city zoo,_

_And Jennifer too._

_They ran through the forest and they all held hands._

_They came to the ocean with the cookie crumb sands._

_They called it the sea of the very best dreams,_

_And they all built a castle of the best moonbeams,_

_And milky way streams._

_And there on the sand where the star fish play,_

_The ship sailed in from the moonbeam bay,_

_And they all went sailing on the starlight sea,_

_Where they all had cookies with oolong tea,_

_And Jenny had three._

_They danced on the decks of the red-sailed brig._

_The monkeys and the sailors did a whirling jig._

_Turtle played the fiddle and the rabbit played kazoo,_

_And they bowed to each other as polite folks do._

_And Jenny bowed too._

_Then, "My!" said the turtle as the clock struck three,_

_"The hour is growing very late for me."_

_"Not at all," said the rabbit. "And I'll tell you why,_

_We still havn't counted every star in the sky"._

_Said Jenny "Let's try."_

_So they counted on the ship and they counted on the shore._

_They counted through the forest to the bedroom door._

_They counted in bed till they could count no more._

_Then they all fell asleep and the final score,_

_Was a trillion and four._

_Yes the rabbit and the turtle and the kangaroo,_

_And Jenny fell asleep like sleepy folks do,_

_Just like you."_

By the time Diamond finished, Platinum was fast asleep. He smiled when he saw a small smile on her face. But what he didn't know that she was dreaming.

_Platinum sat up in bed. She heard banging, and crept out of her room. Pearl smiled at her over his shoulder, than slipped through the door. To her surprise, Diamond followed, then Cynthia. She ran out and followed, starting when 17 monfernos were running behind them._

_"Pearl? Diamond? Cynthia! Wait up!' They stopped and waited. When she caught up, Diamond and Pearl grabbed her hand, and Cynthia grasped Diamond's. They ran through the woods, and she yelped when they stopped short at a cliff._

_Cynthia climbed down the cliff, closely followed by Pearl. Diamond started to climb down, but he stopped and helped Platinum down, carefully climbing with her. She felt her face become warm._

_At the bottom, the sand was so fine that it looked like cookie crumbs. Dia actually knelt to taste it, before spitting it out. _

_'It's not cookie crumbs, Miss Lady.' She giggled._

_Then she looked at the sea. She saw herself, in commoner clothes, and Diamond and Pearl by her side, enjoying the day, not having to worry about etiquette. Then the wave folded over, taking the vision with it. She looked at another wave, seeing the end. Herself in a wedding dress, smiling widely. She only saw her husband's arm._

_She glanced around, the others were enraptured by the ocean too. Cynthia spoke. ''The Sea of the Very Best Dreams'. Fitting?' They all nodded their agreement._

_Lax turned around and shouted out. A beautiful castle castle was shimmering into existence, moonbeams and the lights of the Milky Way falling into it._

_As the Starmie and Staryu were racing on the surf, as beautiful ship sailed down on the rays of the moon._

_The sailers called them to get on. 'Welcome aboard!' And, as quick as it landed, it took off, sailing the starlight._

_'Cookies and tea?' An offer they gladly accepted. Platinum had three, which was more than her usual._

_To her surprise, Diamond shyly approached her and… asked her to dance. She accepted, and some sailors started playing a waltz. _

_After the waltz ended, a whirling jig came on. While she and Cynthia danced with the sailors (who looked strangely like kokopeli) and monfernos, Dia started playing a fiddle while Pearl tooted a… kazoo?_

_After the song ended, they all bowed together, Platinum giggling happily._

_Then, a clock tower, (wherever it could be on the Milky Way) struck three. Diamond looked surprised. 'Wow! It's pretty late! At least for me. We should get back.'_

_'No way!' Pearl shouted. 'You know why? We still need to count all of the stars!'_

_So they all counted. And counted, counted more. On the ship, on the beach, through the forest, through the house, and finally, Diamond and Pearl were standing by her bed while she burrowed into the covers. And, at last, they came to the final number. As she fell asleep to the sound of fiddle, she murmured the total. 'A trillion and four…'_

_And she fell asleep._

Diamond looked over into Platinum's room, and saw the ghost of a smile on her face. And heard her humming a small song… it was the lullaby he sang to her.

And right before he left for Twinleaf, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

i hope you enjoyed, it's a little cheesy but at least I got it out of my head. :) I love this song. I hint at the theory of the Pokémon Universe being in the future, if you're wondering.


End file.
